The Demon Within
by Neopuff
Summary: NejiTen NejixTenten Tenten’s got a serious problem, a very dangerous one. She gets help for it, but this strange man repeatedly destroys the help, making it worse. When that problem finally shows, she can't control something she will regret. DEATH
1. The Demon Is Born

New story! Whoop dee do da day!

…

Okay I just felt like trying to type that.

Anyways…

Title: The Demon Within (is that a movie or something cuz I know I've heard it before yeah I hate that its so cheesey)  
Show/Manga: NarutoPairing/s: NejiTenSummery: NejiTen NejixTenten Tenten's got a serious problem, a very dangerous one. So when the problem shows, what will Neji do to help her? What about Lee and the others?

It should be…slightly…not funny…

Which isn't normal for me.

But I've found out recently that I'm okay at writing tragedy/angst stories.

I guess.

Sorta kinda.

Okay enjoy!

Oh by-the-way…I'm hoping this'll be a oneshot. If it is I'll eventually put it in the summery.

Eventually…

Also…this story will mix back and forth from **Normal POV **to **Tenten's POV**. And since I like to write in the first person so much, most of it will probably be in **Tenten's POV**.

xXx

**The Demon Within**

Chapter 1: The Demon is Born

Tenten.

She was a great kunoichi.

She was beautiful, at least to some boys, who ogled over her in awe to her grace and beauty, but respect at how she could easily kick any guy's ass.

Well…almost any guy.

Not Hyuuga Neji's.

She always tried, but could never beat him.

Ever.

And the one time she didn't want to, she did.

xXx

It was a dark afternoon, I was strolling down the streets of Konoha, my hometown, in search of either some friends or a resturaunt. I hummed a little tune as I searched around in hope of seeing someone, and then a resturaunt. Then I wouldn't have to pay.

"Tenten!"

I turned around to see my blonde friend from the sand running towards me. Four pigtails, bouncing up and down as she ran…just as interesting a hairstyle as I wore.

"Temari, how are you?" I smiled at my older friend.

"I'm fine, thanks." Temari huffed and puffed a little since she ran so fast to get over to me.

"When'd you come to Konoha?" I started walking along, with Temari walking right next to me.

"I just got here…" The sandy blonde looked around and spotted a familiar face. "Hey, look, some other shinobis!"

"Whoa!" I yelled as I was pulled to Ichiraku Ramen by Temari.

Sitting there was Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, and…

Hyuuga Neji.

Of course, he _had_ to be there.

Temari quickly shoved Sakura off her seat and sat next to Shikamaru. Sakura growled as she took the seat I was about to reach for, which left me with a seat near the end…

Next to Neji.

Dammit all.

I silently sat down and smiled at him. "Hey, Neji-kun!" I heard a giggle from somewhere and turned to see Sakura and Temari smiling very wide at me.

Then I turned back to Neji, who's eyes had windened and were staring straight at me like I was a ghost!

Then I realized.

I just called him Neji**-kun**! I'd never called Neji Neji**-kun** before! I blushed in emabarrassment.

"Wh-what?" I asked Neji, pretty sure of his answer.

"Hn."

Yeah, I'm good like that. His trademark response, with that I-Really-Don't-Fucking-Care expression that I could tell was lying at this point.

He cared that I had just addressed him so…formally.

I could see it in his eyes.

His soft, milky-colored eyes.

Those pools of white mixed with lavender made me want to hug him so much.

I think that's what I loved most about Neji.

His eyes.

"Uh…one shoyu ramen, please." I sat still, I could feel Neji trying hard not to stare at me.

He probably thought I was a freak.

But I don't care, someday I can tell him how much I like him…but for now…I'll leave it alone.

xXx

Everyone else left me alone with Neji, those basterds.

And our houses were in the same direction, even.

So I was forced to walk home with Neji.

It was silent, a very uncomfortable silence.

And it lasted for a couple of minutes.

"Mmm…Tenten?"

I turned quickly to find that Neji had stopped. "Y-yeah?"

"Is that your house?" He pointed behind him to a very large house, obviously not mine.

"Uh…no…" I rubbed a hand behind my neck. "Haven't you ever been to my house before?"

He stood there for a minute a thought.

So did I.

That's when I realized…Neji didn't even know where I lived.

"Y-you've never even seen my house, have you?" I laughed and he snorted.

"Why would I want to?" He replied with his nose stuck in the air.

That jerk.

That super hot jerk with beautiful eyes.

"Whatever, Neji…well…" I saw what actually was my house and stepped to the side. "_That's_ my house." I motioned to the building.

"Hn."

I sighed and left, giving him a small pity-wave. I came up to the door when I saw a letter taped on it.

_Tenten,_

_I needed to tell you about your solo mission soon. You need to be extremely careful around Kisho, the man you will probably be fighting sometime during the mission. I wish Tsunade-sama had assigned more than one person. Even though this man is very weak, his name does not lie. He knows his own mind, and he can also get into yours and mess with it. Not just a type jutsu, he can make them real. Your father killed himself after his encounter with this man…so I just want you to be careful._

_Take Care,_

_Mom_

"M-mission?" I said to myself. "When the hell did I get a mission!?"

I quickly ran to Tsunade-sama's office for an expanation.

xXx

"Well, Tenten, I told Gai to tell you…" My idol just sat in her chair, playing around with her hair as she talked to me. She sighed. "I'll remember not to ever trust him again…"

"So…when do I leave?"

"You should be all packed for this 2-day mission by 5 am tomorrow."

I looked at her with worried eyes. "M-my Mom left me a note…about some guy named 'Kisho' that she said I'll have to fight…"

"NO! Oh nonononononononononononononononononononooo!!!" Tsunade-sama waved her arms in front of her and sighed. "You shouldn't have to fight him, but if he somehow does find you…"

"Find me?!" I yelled louder than I meant. "He-he's looking for me?! Why?!"

"We-ell…it's kind of a family thing…" Tsunade's eyes looked around, trying to avoid contact with mine. "He (technically) killed your father, and grandmother, and your cousin…so…"

"What?!" I glared at her.

I _glared._

At the _hokage_!!

"When'd this stuff happen?!"

"Well…in the past 30 years or so…" Tsunade finally lost and was forced to make eye contact with me. "Uh…well…you weren't alive for any of it…so now the guy apparently wants to (technically) kill you, too."

"Technically?"

"Well…he doesn't kill you…he…forces others to kill you with a special form of jutsu all his own…or he has you kill yourself." Tsunade answered, a little too calmly. "So…you shouldn't have to fight him, but if you do, keep as far away from him as possible."

"Well…that shouldn't be a problem, seeing as how I work with weapons…" I said stupidly. "Well…I'll be off, then."

"Good work, Tenten."

xXx

I hadn't expected anything.

I was too sure of myself.

I was too cocky, too confident.

So basically…it's all my fault.

I forgot! I forgot exactly what Tsunade-sama had told me to do!

Or in this case…

Not to do.

I was running low on weapons, surprisingly enough, and wasn't sure what to do next.

So I did the stupidest thing possible.

I summoned some up-close weapons.

So I ran towards him with my , and seeing him smirk, just ran even faster.

Once I got close enough to him, I lunged at him with the , only to have him dodge it and grab my face in his hand.

He had an extremely tight grip, I let go of my weapon and grabbed on to the fingers to try and pry it off.

All attempts failed.

He tightened his grip even more, but brought his other hand up around my neck. I coughed and choked, wishing air would come into my lungs, but felt nothing.

That's when it all went dark.

xXx

I woke up painfully in the middle of a battleground.

I had lost.

And my head hurt like crazy.

Whatever Tsunade-sama had warned me about, I had been too stupid to remember.

And I could've died on a simple mission like this!

I felt horrible, and as I staggered back into Konoha, I could hear people whispering about my cuts and bruises.

Oh, how I wanted to kill them.

xXx

I walked over towards Tsunade's again, hoping to have her heal some wounds.

I could never be that type of ninja.

Medicine isn't really what people would say I, "specialize" in.

Maybe Haruno Sakura could do those sorts of things, but me? Never.

xXx

"T-Tenten?!" Tsunade looked over at the girl in front of her. Her hair was half down and much shorter than usual, cuts and bruises slit through her shirt and skin. "What happened?!"

"H-he found me…" I didn't look into my idol's eyes. "That Kisho guy…"

"What?!" Tsunade got up from her chair and put a hand on either side of my chest to help hold me up. She looked at my face and probably noticed some special scars from when he stabbed his palm into it. "H-he touched your face?!"

"Erm…yeah…" I sighed and looked at her concerned face. I heard a loud gasp escape her lips. "Wh-what? Is there a problem?"

She bent down on her knees and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Tenten…you-you don't know what danger you're in now…"

"Wh-what's gonna happen to me?"

"Well…Tenten…I don't really know how to say this…" Her eyes look more worried by the second. "He – you could say – inserted something…uh…someone into your mind…"

"Someone? Who!?"

"Well…it's not a person, really…it's more like…a…" She gulped. "…demon…"

My eyes widened in shock and fear. A demon…was inside my head? All because of my carelessness…

"Tenten…I can seal away the demon for now…"

"For now?" I looked at her.

She sighed. "Well…eventually, it'll come out, all we have to do is make sure you're in a safe place at the right time."

I could feel my head pounding harder by the second. I put a hand to my head and gripped tightly. "Ow…"

"Tenten…I don't know when it'll come out. With the seal, it shouldn't be for a long time…so I'll let you go out in public for a few days,"

"Days?! Not even a week to explain to my team what's happening?!"

"No! Tenten…you shouldn't tell anyone besides Gai, people won't understand entirely. They'll think you're like…well…like Naruto before he learned to control Kyuubi, or Sabaku no Gaara with Shukakau. But it's not like that…"

"No?! Those are both monsters living inside other's minds! How is this really any different?!"

"Okay…it's not that much different! Which is why only you, me, Gai, and Shizune should know about this demon inside of you!" Tsunade pointed a finger to my face. "You should not tell your best friend Lee, or your other friends Temari or Hinata, and not even your boyfriend Neji…"

"Not. My. Boyfriend." I blushed furiously. Even in my position, it's still embarassing to be called your crush's girlfriend.

"Alright…but even so…you cannot tell any of them."

"I…" I thought for a moment. "I…understand, Tsunade-sama…"

"Good. Now Shizune and I will find something to seal it, you just wait right here."

So I waited.

And she came back soon with Shizune, but Shizune didn't look too happy to see me.

"T-Tenten…" Shizune looked at me strangely. "Are y-you feeling oksy right n-now…?"

I shook my head yes.

"Th-that's good." She motioned to the door. "Come with me and we'll get you all s-sealed up…"

I followed the medic.

xXx

I stepped out of the room, and unconsciously checked my arm again. I had a, pretty large, seal over my arm. And as I looked at it, I wanted to cry.

It looked like a bird.

I thanked Tsunade-sama and Shizune for helping me and quickly left the building.

xXx

"TENTEN-SAN!" Lee screamed and jumped at me.

"H-hi…Lee…" I tried to smile, but failed miserably. I probably shouldn't have kept holding onto my arm, or Lee wouldn't have noticed the seal.

"YOSH! Tenten!" He looked at my hand, covering over a large black seal. "What's that on your arm?"

I turned away. "I-it's nothing…"

"Not true!" Lee pulled my hand away and gasped. "D-did you get this for…Neji-kun…?"

Yeah, it really looked like a bird.

What should I say, I can't say it's a seal or he'll ask more questions, and if he thinks I got it for Neji he'll tell the whole world that I like him.

Dammit all.

"Y-yeah…sure…"

"YOSH! THE FIRE OF LOVE BURNS WITH YOUR BLOSSOMING YOUTH TENTEN-SAN!!!" Lee started running and screaming about my "blossoming youth" for about another 10 minutes until…

Neji showed up.

Dammit all again.

"NEJI-KUN!!" Lee ran up to the Hyuuga as fast as he could.

Which is very, very fast.

"Lee…please don't…" I reached out a hand to stop him, but he was already standing right in front of Neji's face.

"TENTEN-SAN HAS FOUND THE PERSON SHE WANTS TO BLOSSOM HER YOUTH WITH **(1) **!!!!" Lee screamed, fists pumping in front of him.

"Blossom…her youth…with…?" Neji stared at Lee, then at me for an explanation. I just stood there, sighing and grabbing my arm.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO!??!" Lee screamed, again.

Neji sighed and played along. "No…who?"

"YOSH! YOU!" Lee pointed at Neji's face and smiled. Then he did a nice-guy pose.

"Me…" Neji looked at me again, but my eyes were buried into the interesting state of the earth below me.

The worms crawling around seemed so interesting at this point.

"Really now?" Neji smirked. "How do you figure this, Lee?"

"SHE HAS A BIRD ON HER ARM!!!"

"…" Neji stared at Lee. "What does a bird have to do with m…wait! On…her arm?"

"YOSH!" Lee stared up into the sky and went into a dramatic pose. "Tenten tattooed a black bird on her arm to show her love for you!"

"I'm sure." Neji said sarcastically. "Now I'll ask again, what does a bird have to do with me?"

"YO…you don't know?" Lee's smiled faded, but that frown of confusion was replaced by mocking laughter. "NEJI-KUN! FOR A GENIUS YOU'RE REALLY DENSE!! OH MY GOSH!!!"

I could see steam pouring from Neji's ears.

Lee straightened up, put his hitai ate on his forehead, and flattened his hair as much as he could to make it look longer. "I was once a caged bird…but now I am flying free in the open skies…"

Neji growled. "I. Do. Not. Talk. Like. That."

"Yeah you do!" Lee said, putting his hitai ate back as his waist. "And Tenten thinks so too, so she tattooed a bird on her arm!"

Neji sighed and walked up to me, removing my hand from my "tattooed" arm. "Lee…this isn't a tattoo…"

"It isn't?"

I started to sweat. Tsunade-sama said I couldn't tell anyone, including my teammates, what had happened. But she never thought over the fact that one of my teammates was a fucking genius!

"It's a…" Neji looked into my eyes. "…curse seal…"

"That's not true, Neji-kun!" Lee yelled back. "Why would Tenten need a curse seal _that big_ on her arm!?"

"Why, indeed **(2) **…" Neji glared into my eyes.

"Uh…well…" I stuttered.

"YOSH! See Neji-kun! Tenten is stuttering because your faces are so close it's making her blush!" Lee moved his hands in front of our faces to show how close they were.

"Hn." Neji backed away and walked towards Lee. "Training, now."

"YOSH!"

I sighed. I should tell Tsunade-sama that Neji was suspecting something.

But what could she do?

I mean, she's the hokage, I realize that. But she can't erase Neji-kun's memory…AUGH! There I go again with the Neji**-kun** buissness! What's wrong with me?!

…

I gasped silently.

Maybe Lee's right…

Maybe I do love Neji.

XXx

End Chapter 

A/N: ( 1 – I have no idea what Lee would say in that situation. Don't blame me.)

( 2 – Indeed…yes Neji would sooo say that. Okay, it was the only word I could think of that would work in that sentence so don't yell at me! Meh!)

Okay…not a oneshot.

But that's okay!

I'm good!

(starts crying to herself)

Okay I really wanted this to just be a really long oneshot but I'm too impatient for that!

Dammit!

Okay…well…

You see that pretty purple button down there?

The one that says, "Go" ?

Well click it!

All your dreams will come true!

And NejiTen will become canon!

Which is everyone's dream!

Huzzah!


	2. Neji's Suspicions

Omigawd hi!

XD

I'm hyper today.

Oh, you guys should be happy! That probably means a longer chapter!

…

Actually…no…cuz it's 9:00 and I have school tomorrow so don't expect a very long one.

Maybe a little shorter than the last chapter.

Okay, I don't own Naruto or the characters…

Even though you all know you'd love it if I did XD

And it's mostly in **Tenten's POV** but I'll tell you if it's not.

Enjoy chapter 2!

**The Demon Within**

Chapter 2: Neji's Suspicions

**xXx**

I'm not sure, today felt different than most.

It could be from the new curse seal on my arm…

Or it could be Neji.

All during training, whenever I'd take a break, Neji would take a break and sit right next to me. Whenever I'd hop in a tree, Neji would hop in that same tree. I didn't know whether to be flattered that he obviously wanted to be near me, creeped out that he was following me, or worried because he was trying to get a good look at the curse seal.

I decided that right after training I would tell Tsunade-sama that Neji was suspecting something.

…

Of course, that's what I decided _before _the impossible happened.

**xXx**

"Tenten, I want to ask you something," Neji walked up to me casually.

"If it's about the bird, I don't wanna hear it." I shoved a hand into his face accusingly.

"I-It's not…" My eyes grew wider as I saw his fingers press together like Hinata always did around Naruto.

Does that mean…that Neji is gonna…

"Do you want to go out after training today?" His face turned from it's usual peach to a very cherry red color.

I stood there in shock.

This wasn't happening!

It couldn't be happening!

And yet…it was!

I couldn't help it, it was like a dream come true! Neji – _Hyuuga _Neji – was asking me on a date!

So I did what any girl would do.

"Wh-what?"

Okay…so not any girl.

But not a lot of girls would ever be put in this position.

He blushed even harder, if that was possible, and turned away.

_Still _messing around with his fingers.

"I asked…if you wanted…to go on a date with me…"

"I…" I looked around at something that could ruin this moment. _Anything_. "Y-yes! Definitely!"

Boy, I really didn't make the right choice.

**xXx**

Yes, I had commented to myself how strange Neji was acting.

He was being so…out of character, if you will.

But I went with him anyways.

**xXx**

"So…Tenten…" He stared at me, then his ramen, and back to me again. "Did you actually _want _to go out with me or is this just a pity date?"

I stared at him like he was some sort of freak.

He looked serious enough, but when I looked into his eyes I saw something different.

I saw…

Something evil…wicked.

Either way, this could not be the Neji I've grown to know and love.

…

Yes, love.

"No no, Neji," I waved my hands in front of myself. "I really like you that way! It's not a pity date!"

He smiled. "That's good."

**xXx**

Neji walked me back home with a, slightly awkward silence.

We stopped at my house and I turned towards him. "Well, this is where I get off, Ne…"

I felt my heart skip a few beats as he kissed me gently on the lips. **(1)**

But something wasn't right…it was painful, and when I tried to back away, I couldn't.

Then I opened my eyes and saw a "Poof!" from where Neji was standing.

And there was Kisho, with a hand on my arm, slowly forcing the curse seal off.

I noticed this and quickly reached for my scrolls, but failed since his arms were wrapped around me so tightly. I glared at him and he smirked as I realized what was happening.

Then it all went black, for the second time in two days.

**xXx**

"Tenten? Tenten, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Neji's face in front of mine, and I slowly sat up from the couch I was sitting on. "Wh-what…?"

"I found you lying here near your house." He stared at me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I blushed at the thought, and apparently, he noticed.

"Tenten. Who did this to you?" He glared at my red face.

"I…" I looked down at my carpeted floor. "It doesn't concern you."

"Tenten, you're my teammate." He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look into his eyes. This time, I could see sincerety. "Everything about you concerns me."

"Well…I-I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Tsunade-sama said no one can know…" I turned away from him.

"Tsunade-sama? When did _she _come in…wait…" He moved my head so it was facing him again. "Does this have something to do with that mission you were on recently?"

I blushed at how he was holding my head so it wouldn't move, with one hand under my chin and the other on my shoulder. I pushed him off. "I. Can't. Tell. You."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't!" I finally lost it. "I can't tell you about a man named Kisho who's after everyone in my family and he attacks people by inserted demons inside their heads and I stupidly got too close to him and now there's a stupid fucking demon inside _my _head and then today he came to Konoha, transformed into you, asked me out on a date that I _stupidly_ accepted, thinking _you _would ever ask me on a date, then he made out with me by my house and removed that stupid curse seal that Lee thinks is a tattoo, but it's really a curse seal to stop the demon from coming out and Kisho came back and removed it so now the demon is free to come out at any time and we're so far from the Hokage's office it could come out before we get back there to get a new seal!!!!" I hyperventilated as Neji absorbed everything I had stupidly said to him.

Number one: I told him that a man was out to kill me.

Number two: I told him that I technically accepted a date from him.

Number three: I told him exactly what Tsunade-sama told me not to tell anyone.

He just stood there in shock and stared at me, worry forming in his eyes every second he took in more of what I had said.

I couldn't help it. Even if Neji was around, I did it.

I started crying.

I cried my heart out, and he was still processing things for a couple more seconds until the most unlikely thing happened.

I was pulled into a calming, relaxing, welcoming hug from _the _Hyuuga Neji.

And all I did was cry some more and stuff my face into his jacket.

And that's all that happened.

**xXx**

After I stopped crying, Neji asked me if we should go tell Tsunade-sama the bad news now or the next day.

I said we should go immediately.

**xXx**

"You what?!" Tsunade-sama screamed into my red-and-stuffy-from-crying face. "You-you told someone after I distinctly ordered you NOT to!?"

"Tsunade-sama, I'm not going to treat Tenten like some demon who killed everyone I know and love, I'll still treat her the same." Neji explained in my defence. "And it's not her fault. I pushed her into talking to me. I'm very sorry."

"Tenten, go with Shizune to get a replacement seal," Tsunade-sama pointed to her assistant standing elsewhere in the room. I followed her out, and left Neji alone with Hokage-sama.

**xXx**

**Author's POV:**

Neji stood there in front of the Hokage.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever until Tsunade broke the silence.

"Look," she started. "I know you want to do what's best for Tenten, but this is serious."

"I understand the seriousness of this completely, Hokage-sama."

"I'm not so sure about that, Neji." She glared at him. "I know how you can get sometimes…"

"Tsunade-sama, I assure you, I agree that none of this is funny in the least."

"Tell me, why did Tenten tell you? Why not Lee? Or one of her other friends?" She smirked at him.

Neji shrugged. "I guess I'm the only one who…asked…" Neji talked more slowly as he recalled part of Tenten's confession.

"…_and then today he came to Konoha, transformed into you, asked me out on a date that I stupidly accepted, thinking you would ever ask me on a date, then he made out with me by my house…"_

If that'd really been Neji, she would've still accepted.

And she would've still kissed him.

"Hn." Neji looked past Tsunade, through her windows, and into the clouds. He smiled. "I can think of one good guess."

"I'm glad you've figured it out." Tsunade frowned again. "So don't…do anything unexpected, or tell her you hate her, or something stupid like that."

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama," Neji smiled. "I can't lie that much."

**Tenten's POV:**

I burst through the doors with Shizune, a new curse seal wrapped around my left arm. "Alright Neji, I'd like to go back home now."

"Hn." Neji walked out the door.

I started to follow, when I noticed a pecurlier smirk on Tsunade-sama's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Tsunade-sama whispered something into Shizune's ears, making the medic's go, "Awww…" and write something into a random book that came out of nowhere.

I could tell something was up, even Tonton had a strange look in his eyes.

**xXx**

A/N: **(1) **– Wow, this guy moves _fast_. First base on the first date XD.

Well…I think that's first base…I wouldn't know…

XD

Okay, so a lot shorter than I'd hoped, but oh well.

For idiots who like the character Kisho, he'll be coming back.

He's very sneaky, trust me.

And I'm thinking this'll be around, 6-8 chapters.

Something like that.

Okay…

See that pretty, lavender colored button?

Purple-ish lavender?

It's sooo pretty!

And if you like the smell of lavenders, you're computer will start to smell like lavenders if you click that pretty little button!

Go on!

If you don't like lavender, make it a birthday present for your mom or sister! They'll appreciate it!

C'mon…you know you want to!


	3. The Date Ends in Sparks

Okay…so here's chapter 3!

I feel good about this story – but there's possible character death.

Heh…

That character I'm thinking will be Neji, but it could be Tenten or Lee.

Somebody on Team Gai, that's all I'm sure of right now.

Bwahaha I keel joo peasants!

Okay…I'm weird.

Enjoy!

The Demon Within Chapter 3: The Date Ends In Sparks 

**xXx**

I still think something's wrong with Neji. He's Neji for sure, I checked, but something was still off.

He was following me around.

And I'm not joking; this was the actual Hyuuga Neji.

And it really started to bug me.

"What is it, Neji?" I turned my head around to face the prodigy. "You've been following me around all during training and it's starting to bug me."

"Just…" He paused to think of a good word. "…protecting you…watching out for you…" He smirked and motioned to my arm.

"Neji, it's not that bad," I replied. I quickly covered up the mark with my hand as if Neji was staring at me because my shirt was ripped off. "I don't need you to watch over me twenty-four seven."

"Well will you let me watch over you at dinner?" Neji blushed as he spoke coolly.

"Wh-what?"

I seriously couldn't believe it.

…

Well…I couldn't believe it was Neji.

So I walked up in front of him and looked him straight in the eye.

Yup, it was Neji.

"Uh…" I stared in disbelief. "Neji…I-I don't know what to say…"

"Yes?"

I laughed. "Sure, Neji-kun, why the hell not?" I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

He sighed in disappointment.

I guess it sounded like I wasn't too eager.

Oh, this day was great.

"Oh, come on Nejiiii…" I kissed him on the cheek. "I want to go! Really, I do!"

I giggled some more.

Why?

He looked like some kind of tomato.

I just giggled and turned away. "So…are we gonna train today or what?"

He was still processing what had just happened, and I saw him reach up and lightly touch his cheek.

I really hoped he wasn't gonna say, "I'll never wash this cheek again."

That line is _so _overused.

**xXx**

So there we were, sitting across from each other in a very expensive resturaunt. I felt embarrassed at first, since Neji and I weren't in as fancy clothes as most of the other people there.

I was wearing something nice, though.

It was a light pink Chinese top, somewhat like the one I used to wear, but my usual pants were replaced with a nice, black, velvet skirt.

Neji wore a…suit…sort of. It was like he was some sort of nice businessman, not really on a date, but I didn't mind. I knew he dressed up just to take me out, and that was plenty enough for me!

"So, Neji?" I smiled sweetly at him and he turned his head to look straight into my eyes.

"Hn?"

I smirked at his trademark response. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask me out?" I stopped smiling and went into serious mode. "A few days ago, before I got this mark, you were shocked that I called you Neji-kun! Now you're the one asking me out on dates!"

"I wanted to…" He paused, blushed, then I heard some mumbles under his breath.

Heh…I think he might've been talking to himself.

"…protect you. That Kisho guy could come back at any time, and I realize that. Tsunade-sama doesn't think I'll take any of this seriously, but I'm determined to prove her wrong." Neji answered in complete honesty, just skipping a few things.

I just stared at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He blushed and I could feel him staring at me while my eyes were closed.

**xXx**

After dinner, Neji decided to walk me home. We walked along, and since we'd just finished dinner, it was getting pretty late.

"Neji?" I asked eagerly.

"Hn?"

Again with the hn… "Can we just…I don't know…sit down and look at the stars for a while?"

He smiled at me.

_Smiled_.

At _me_.

And I loved it so much.

We saw a bench since we had neared a park while we were walking, and Neji motioned for me to sit down before him.

I sat down and waited for him to sit next to me.

**xXx**

It was getting even later, and I was feeling more tired every second.

Unconsciously, I scooted over towards Neji and leaned my head on his shoulder. My arm crept around his to balance me, and he was blushing so fiercely that I could practically feel the heat from it.

Soon, I felt a muscular arm wrap itself around my back and a head on mine.

That's when I fell asleep.

**Author's POV:**

Neji was feeling particularly happy that evening, with the girl of his dreams wrapped around his arm and the stars shining brightly in the sky.

_Was _is definitely a key word there.

Soon after Tenten had fallen asleep, Neji heard a noise coming from the bushes behind him. He wanted to ignore it, but, being a ninja, he turned on his bloodline trait.

Seeing a figure, possibly a threat, Neji slowly got up and laid Tenten's sleeping figure on the bench.

"Who's there?"

"Nobody you want to know." The figure ran out and Neji got into a fighting stance, only to be taken back when the man grabbed Tenten and started running.

"T-Tenten!" Neji ran after them with all his might, but this guy was fast, even with the 94 extra pounds on him.

When he thought he was losing sight of her, he started running faster.

And faster.

And _faster._

But try as he might, he couldn't reach them.

**xXx**

Neji woke up with a startled look on his face. _Where was he? What had happened last night? But more importantly – where's Tenten?_

"Tenten!" He shot up and got a good look at his surroundings. He was lying in his bed, in his bedroom. Nothing suspicious about that.

Well, Neji thought it was suspicious. He got right up from his bed and burst open his bedroom door, startling some other Hyuugas.

"What's going on!?" He screamed to no one in particular, but it just so happened that Hinata was walking down the hallway when he screamed.

"Neji-nii-san? What's wrong?" Hinata scurried over to her cousin.

"When'd I get back here?" Neji shot her a look that she hated so, so much. "I was on a date with Tenten, then a man took her, than blank!" He flailed his arms in the air.

"Neji-nii-san…" She paused as she went over his words in her head. "…when were you on a date with Tenten-san?" Hinata blushed at her own question.

Then Neji suddenly remembered how he wasn't planning on telling anyone where he went when he didn't come home till late that night.

"Ack! Uh…erm…well…last night…?" Neji stuttered and pressed his fingers together in an effort to think of some good excuse for not telling anyone.

"You and Tenten-san are dating?"

He shook his head. "Well…it was technically only the f-first date…"

Hinata twitched at seeing her cousin stutter and look like…well her! It was disturbing. "I'm so happy for you, Neji-nii-san! Everyone always thought you and Tenten-san would make a cute couple!" She forced a smile onto her face. It's not that she wasn't happy, but she was still disturbed at Neji's behavior.

And it just so happened that Hanabi and Hiashi were coming down the hall at this moment in time.

"Couple? Neji!?" Hanabi stated with a mocking tone. "Omigawd! HAHA!" She started cracking up and rolled onto the floor. "Who's the poor girl!? HA!"

Neji sighed and looked down at the very interesting floor. Dust was very amusing when nothing else could get worse.

Ha, who am I kidding? I said Hiashi was there, didn't I?

"Neji…is this true?" Hiashi lifted the boy's head and glared into his depressed eyes.

"…" Neji mumbled some words inaudibly.

"Louder."

"Sort of." He huffed into Hiashi's face.

Hiashi and Hanabi stared at the prodigy for a moment…

Then they started laughing, _again_.

Hinata tried to get them to stop laughing as hard as she could, but try as she might, they both were turning purple.

"Can somebody PLEASE just answer my question!?" Neji screamed and threw his arms into the air. "What happened last night!?"

Hiashi found the strength to stop laughing. "W-well, ha! Y-your sensei dropped you off last night, saying that you had o-overdone it during tr-training! AHAHA!!" The laughter came back.

"Gai-sensei?" Neji recalled something his teacher had told the team before his and Tenten's date.

(Flaaassshhhhhbbbbaaaaaaccccckkkk….w00t!)

"_YOSH! Youthful students! You will have to train without me for the next couple of days! I'm leaving in a few minutes to go on a solo mission with Kakashi to find blah blah blah…" Gai talked to his students with a loud, booming voice._

_Neji didn't even bother listening to anymore than Gai's misunderstanding of the word "solo" and the fact that he was leaving. He was too busy staring at Tenten, who's hair was still down from him throwing a kunai into her ribbons. He sighed dreamily._

"_Neji-kun! Isn't Gai-sensei so brave! A mission – just him and his rival!" Lee jumped up in front of Neji._

Look's like Gai-sensei left…_ Neji thought as he tried to ignore Lee, who was in his way from staring at Tenten._

_Suddenly, he remembered her arm. "Hn." Was all he replied to Lee. _I should probably keep an eye on Tenten…

(Back to the present)

"That's impossible, Hiashi-sama," Neji ignored the laughter of his annoying relatives. "Gai-sensei is on a mission."

Hiashi stopped laughing and Hanabi following suit. "Well then…we'd never met your sensei before, I guess it could have been any-"

"ACK! TENTEN!" Neji interrupted his uncle loudly and ran out of the Hyuuga compound. _Please be okay! Please be there!_

He ran without hesitation straight to Tenten's small apartment. He kicked the door in and decided he'd pay for it later.

"T-Tenten!?" Neji asked with doubt in his voice. "Tenten!" His voice boomed throughout the girl's home.

"NEJI!!!!!!"

_TENTEN!!_

**Tenten's POV:**

I woke up in my bedroom with the strangest feeling surrounding me. Someone was there.

Someone was watching me.

Being the ninja I was, I carefully opened one eye to check my surroundings without notice. I could see a dark figure in the shadows, but I couldn't make out who it was.

"So…I see you're up." The figure had an eerie voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Who…who are you?" I felt like some weak civilian, stuttering like that.

"I'm disappointed that you don't remember me…" The figure stepped out of the shadows and whipped out a few weapons.

"You!" I gasped as I realized I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"You're becoming very troublesome to deal with, girl!" Kisho started walking forwards. "Accept your fate, live with it!"

F-Fate…? 

He slashed out towards me and I did only what my instincts told me to do.

I screamed.

"NEJI!!!!!!"

End Chapter 

Haha cliffy

Splee!

Oh wait, right, not a happy moment in the story.

Man, this is going on longer than I expected.

This was chapter 3 – at the rate I'm going…

Ugh…

This'll be at least 6…7…maybe 8 chapters.

Sighs…

All right, now just click the purple button. I don't feel like telling you that all your dreams will come true if you do.

They won't.

(In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly feeling like a happy-go-lucky person right now. Guess I had a bad day or something.)


	4. The Real Problem

In case any of you have forgotten, this story is to practice my angst. Therefore, it will be as super-angsty as a pairing story can get.

So, if you're hoping for a happy ending…stop reading please.

Oh, yes, why I haven't updated:

I wanted to finish one of my other stories before I started going back to this one XD

You've all probably forgotten the plot…;3; I'm sorryyy…I feel so horrible XD

For those of you still reading…mad loves to joo fwom Neo :3

XD

Oh, and now you've all run away. ;3;

Okay…time for angst!

**The Demon Within**

Chapter 4: The Real Problem

_Last time:_

"NEJIIIII!!!!"

_This time:_

Tenten stared in horror while screaming her lungs out as the man in front of her glared and lunged forward.

But this time, he wasn't quick enough.

Kisho was knocked over as a Jyuuken was fired straight into his stomach. He winced in pain as the chakra stopped flowing to his stomach and grabbed the area as a reflex.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Neji sent a Byakugan-ified glare towards the man, getting a reaction he didn't expect.

Kisho laughed. "Fine, kill me. It'll do real good for _her…_Ichiro! Get her!"

Neji turned behind him, waiting to see a new enemy to defeat.

"What the…?" Neji looked around more. No one was there. "Shit!" He turned around quickly and saw Kisho had a kunai at Tenten's throat and one through her stomach.

"Ne…ji…!" Tenten winced as blood started to drip from her neck and abdomen.

"BASTARD!" Neji ran at Kisho and brought his hand in front of the man's face, pulling him back. He knocked the older man onto the floor and repeatedly punched him in the face.

Tenten closed her eyes slowly, trying her hardest to keep them open. Sure, she's dealt with a puncture before, but one kunai went straight into her stomach and the other kunai had gotten far into her neck, and had almost reached her trachea. She coughed a weary breath, which got Neji's attention from the rage-filled attack, and he got off of Kisho and turned back to his main priority: Tenten.

He took her hand off of her throat. The blood was dripping, large amounts and fast. He quickly put one arm around her back and one under her legs and picked her up. Carefully, he leapt out the window and headed to the hokage.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"C'mon Tenten, you'll make it…it'll be okay…" Neji tried to comfort the slowly fading girl as they headed into the building where the hokage's office would be. "You're tougher then this! I know you are!"

Tenten winced in reply. Neji knew not to take the kunai out of her stomach, but just looking at it there was killing him.

Tenten looked up at the man carrying her to safety. _Neji…Please stop…I'm not gonna make it this time…_ She tried to speak and tell him to stop, but nothing came out of her mouth but blood. A cough here or there would grab his attention, but he kept going towards the hokage's.

_Dammit…why does Tenten have to live so damn far away from the hokage?!_ Neji thought solemnly. _And I can't even run, or it'll make it worse for her…damn! She's not gonna make it at this rate!_

Tenten was still losing blood through the puncture wound, although Neji tied part of his shirt around her neck to stop the bleeding there. They could see the hokage's office, and Neji quickly stepped inside. Some ANBU and medic nins were inside, staring at the two as Neji stepped further down the hallway.

"You're gonna make it Tenten…don't give up yet…"

Tenten smiled weakly up at him. _Maybe he's right…maybe I will ma-_

Suddenly her body jolted out of his arms and into an upright position.

"Tenten! You're in no condition to-"

"Ne…ji…AHH!" A blinding light shot from her mouth, and the cut at her throat cleared up and the kunai in her stomach quickly dissolved, letting the wound heal correctly. Neji stared in horror. _What in the hell is happening to her?! _None of the other people in the hallway had seen her outburst, but turned when they heard a scream.

Tenten slumped to the ground, staring blankly at Neji. No, more like past Neji. She wasn't really looking at anything, just staring into space.

Neji leaned forward. "Tenten…?" He put his hand on her shoulder, her reaction being a slow turn of her head to face him. "What…what's wrong…?"

"Neji…" Tenten's face was pale, and her eyes were turning red. Neji looked in horror. _Is this even Tenten? What if I grabbed Kisho pretending to be her…!_ But he looked long and hard…it wasn't Kisho, he was sure of that. But it couldn't have been Tenten!

Another blinding light came from Tenten's mouth, and this time her eyes as well, and when Neji looked at her again, her left palm was down on the floor and her right hand was grabbing the left wrist. It looked almost like a summoning jutsu position.

He looked at her strangely, curious and scared to find out what would happen next. The curiosity went away after he started to see tears fall down her cheeks. "TENTEN!"

One of the medic nin behind him came up towards him. "What's wrong?" They stared at Tenten curiously. _There's not a scar on her body…but there's blood all over the floor underneath her…_

Neji turned towards the older man. "I don't know! First she had all these wounds, then suddenly a bright light came out of her mouth and the wounds were all healed and now another light's come out and she's crying and I don't know what's happening!!" Neji's voice was shaking and panicky, and the medic nin turned around.

"I'll get the hokage. Try to keep her calm." The man ran down the hall, soon gone from sight.

"T-Tenten…" Neji looked straight into her eyes. They were red and puffy, but he wasn't sure if it was really from the crying. "Wh…what's happening to you…?"

She just gave him another blank stare, tears spewing from her eyes. Eventually, her mouth formed words.

"Ne…ji…"

"Yes?"

"…de…mon…"

Neji stared at her strangely, until widening his eyes in remembrance of what Tsunade told him about Kisho's original attack on Tenten.

"…run…"

Neji glared at her. "I won't leave you like this, Tenten! That medic is getting Tsunade-sama! She'll be able to do something…just wait!"

Neji looked back into her eyes, disgusted and shocked at seeing that her pupils were gone. He saw a light hitting the bottom of her chin, and looked down to see one more light coming from under her hand that was palm-down on the floor. This light was different though, it was a dark purple color, and had a force to it. It knocked Neji at least 6 feet away from Tenten, when he had been less than a foot from her before. The light started from under her arm, and her hand started to turn the same color as the light. It glided up her arm, towards her shoulder, spreading to her torso and waist before heading to her head. Tenten raised her head up with the last amount of strength she had that was with her own will.

"…please…Neji…I…love…y-" And she went silent before finishing her statement, the light surrounding her face and the rest of her skin turning the dark purple color.

Neji's eyes were wider than ever, and every other person in the hallway turned towards the girl, eyes just as wide. Murmurs could be heard around Neji…_Did he do that? _Some were saying. _Is she dying…? That's like nothing I've ever seen before! _the more professional people would say. Neji could only slump onto the floor and gape at the figure encased in the dark purple light.

The light started to fade away, and Neji waited anxiously to see if Tenten was actually there.

The figure standing there…it had Tenten's features, it was Tenten's body, definitely. But it was not Tenten.

Her hair was down and messy, skin a darker color, and her eyes were pupil-less and red. And all the tears were gone, instead they'd been replaced by a huge, murderous grin. And when the light dissipated, Neji could feel those eyes staring straight at him, with huge amounts of bloodlust in their wake.

Neji only stared. He didn't move, and neither did the people around him. Everyone wanted to know what would happen next.

Tenten's body lunged towards Neji, nails sharper then ever in a claw-like form, grabbing his shoulders and clawing immediately into them. But the sharp and painful wound meant nothing to Neji, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He couldn't help her. He promised Tsunade-sama that he wouldn't let this demon Kisho had stuck in Tenten take control of her body, and it was right in front of him, clawing into his very skin.

Neji _did_, however, notice the pain from its' claws when Tenten's body removed them with a jolting movement, bringing the Hyuuga back to reality. He screeched out in pain, looking pleadingly towards the ANBU around him.

They got into action, ready to take on the strange creature that was harming a Konoha jounin. One ANBU member stepped forward and threw a kunai into the demon's back.

Tenten's body didn't even flinch. It quickly turned towards the ANBU member and shot the kunai from its' back right back towards him, and it stabbed him right through the heart.

It had the demon's speed and power, but Tenten's aim added to it made it seem unstoppable. The other two ANBU stepped back in fear, but the demon quickly sliced each of them before they could get away. It turned back towards Neji, the bloodlust stronger than before.

Lunging for his neck, the demon grabbed ahold and pushed him against the wall. It slowly lifted back its' hand, cracking the knuckles to stretch them out. Neji lifted up his head slowly, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Tenten…if you're still in there…" He paused as her body sliced into his chest, scratching through the skin and muscle. "I…love…you…too…" He coughed painfully, forcing blood out of his mouth.

Tenten's body stopped where it was and let go of his slowly dying body, letting it drop to the floor. Neji opened his eyes and looked up at her, smiling weakly as he saw pupils beginning to form in her eyes again. He closed his eyes and slowly waited for something, _anything_ to happen.

"Ne…ji…"

Those were the last words he heard before his body went limp. Tenten's body stared down, seeing his pale and un-moving body. The pupils that had started coming back disappeared faster then they came, and the creature let out a horrific cry.

It lurched back its' hands and quickly dove them into her chest, reaching the heart and killing herself instantly. The pupils came back just in time for her eyes to close, and as she fell to the ground, her skin faded back to its' original color and the feeling of bloodlust died out. Her body fell slowly onto Neji's, her chest on his legs as his body was in a sitting-up position.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tsunade ran towards the young-adults, staring horrified at the scene before her. Three dead ANBU members lying against one wall, and two dead shinobi against another. She brought her hands to her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Wh-…why didn't you get me sooner?!" She yelled at the medic who had gotten her. "Maybe…maybe I could've stopped this!"

The medic smirked. "Well, I really wanted to see my attack coming into effect. I've never really gotten to witness it before, and knowing what it does is _nothing_ compared to seeing it first-hand." He laughed evilly. "The boy was a naiive fool! He didn't even finish me off before taking the girl he-" Kisho stopped speaking as Tsunade quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air and throwing him across the room. From the wounds he'd gotten from Neji earlier, to the impact of being thrown against the wall, the lights went out for him and he fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Fucking…bastard…" Tsunade put a hand over her eyes. _This could've been avoided…I know it could've!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Well…uh…yeah. Angsty, huh? Well, I think this chapter might seem confusing to a lot of people. That's why next chapter is gonna be Kisho's interrogation, where we find out exactly _what _was going on inside Tenten as the demon took over.

Please review! Flames will be ignored.

Oh…and, uh…why did Kisho tell Tsunade it was his attack? I guess he was still dillusional from Neji's attacks earlier. Yeah, sure. XD

OH AND BTW, I wrote this chapter a few months ago xD; Sorry I never posted it o3o


	5. Interrogation

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm finishing this. I haven't updated this in, like, two years...XDD I'm horrible.

ALRIGHT, LET'S SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE MY NEW WRITING STYLE (?).

Now that Neji and Tenten are dead, I suppose the angst will die down a bit? Hard to say.

**The Demon Within**

Chapter 5: Interrogation

He struggled with the chakra-infused ropes restraining him against the large chair. His face was bruised from the repeated slaps coming from the hokage standing angrily in front of him. Some ANBU members and her faithful assistant, Shizune, stood nearby in case something unexpected happened.

"What did you _do_, you son of a bitch!" Tsunade grabbed his collar and, once again, tried to force him to answer. "Tell me and I'll let your death be slightly less slow and painful!"

He chuckled and spit out some blood onto the floor. "Please. Don't underestimate me, I can handle this kind of torture just fine."

Tsunade slapped him hard across the face. "You bastard! If you don't want to explain, then why don't you brag? Tell us exactly how you sent those kids to their deaths!"

He smirked, the idea was much more appealing to him than a confession and he had to be realistic, he wasn't get out of this situation alive. "Alright, fine. You want to know what happened, I'll tell you."

All the shinobi and kunoichi in the vicinity stood still and stared at him, as if the man had just spit fire in their direction. He actually said _yes_. It'd been more than a few hours since the "questioning" started and he would finally say something. Tsunade stepped back and sat in a chair directly across from the brazen man, waiting for him to speak.

His smile got wider before he continued speaking. "That girl's father was a nuisance. He tried to get in the way of me learning this technique, and fortunately, he failed. I sent a "demon", as you call them, into his brain. It took over within a few days, the man not knowing what was happening, and he ended up killing just himself."

He paused and chuckled more.

"After I heard what happened to him, I knew I wanted to perfect the technique. I wanted my victims to feel bloodlust for _others_, not just themselves. Just think, if that _stupid_ man had killed his wife, too, then that Hyuuga boy would still be alive, since the girl never would've existed. Such a pity."

Tsunade felt the anger inside her continue to grow, but she held back. "And?"

He smiled again. "The girl, Tenten, was it?, her cousin was next. He felt the need to "avenge" his uncle's death, pathetic boy. He was barely a shinobi, nothing difficult to take care of. Not to mention I got him to murder his own grandmother along with himself, my technique was being perfected by this Tenten's family. They were the perfect little lab rats."

Tsunade shifted in her chair. "What did you do to Tenten?"

His laugh was loud and it echoed throughout the room. "It'd been years since I'd last used it on a shinobi from her family. The opportunity was so enticing I had to go all-out with her." He closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing. "She was a weak fighter. Even weaker than her father. But her aim was undoubtedly the best I'd ever seen, so she wasn't too weak to manipulate. I beat her down, gave her a little..."demon", and left her there. Luckily the creature didn't see fit to take over her body until well after she was back home."

"So if I hadn't sealed it than it would've taken over sooner?" Tsuande asked.

"Undoubtedly. And so _you_ are the one who sealed it..." he seethed. "You tried to sabotage my _perfect_ jutsu! The technique I've been perfecting all my life...you won't see the last of it, you cow!"

She punched him before he even got the word "cow" out of his mouth. "Shut your mouth and finish this explanation! I can't wait to see your body dead and in the ground!"

Shizune spoke up. "Um, Tsunade-sama, weren't we going to cremate him?"

Tsunade thought for a second. "Oh, yeah." She turned back towards Kisho. "Let me rephrase that: I can't wait to see your body dead and being burned to ashes!"

He laughed heartily. "That's fine! Do what you will! But my technique will live on! Now do you want to know what happens next, you bitter old hag?"

She ignored the remark and sat back down. "Keep going."

"I followed her to Konoha so I could see the technique in action, it'd be my first time watching it and I was excited, but then I saw that stupid _bird thing_ on her arm." He sneered. "At once I saw how she acted around the Hyuuga boy and I turned myself into him, getting her to go with me. She fell into my trap easily and I removed the stupid "curse seal", and knocked her out. I suppose the actual Hyuuga boy found her after that, but I was busy."

Tsunade scoffed and Kisho smirked before starting up again.

"Then, I don't care to know the details, I think she and the boy were on a date. I found them, and she had a new seal. Well I couldn't just leave her safe and out of harm's out like that, now could I? All you people made it very troublesome to witness my own technique in action. I grabbed the girl and the Hyuuga ran after, so I just knocked him out. He wasn't as tough as everyone says. So I took the girl back to her house and waited for her to wake up before threatening her life. I know for a fact that the demon will take over indefinitely if the host's life is in danger."

Tsunade squirmed in her seat again.

"Then the boy showed up, what a hero. I still got a kunai in her stomach and one to her throat, so I knew the "demon" would awaken some time soon. I was knocked out for a moment or two after the Hyuuga punched me repeatedly, but I woke up and followed them to..._this_ building." He rolled his head to look around the room, noticing that they hadn't moved him much since Tsunade had knocked him out earlier.

He continued. "When I got there, a medic nin was hurriedly rushing towards your office. I asked him what he was doing and he said some kunoichi needed the hokage immediately. I just assumed what he was talking about, killed him, and stole his "medic nin" clothes. He was an absolute weakling. You may want to train your medics better, _Miss Hokage-sama._"

She scowled.

"Obviously I didn't get you just yet. I wanted to watch what would happen, and I did. Her body started _glowing_, a fantastic sight. I couldn't tell you exactly why it was happening, but that was the demon escaping her body through her hand. It's aura wrapped itself around her arm and the rest of her body until she was completely covered in the purple light, and she was gone. The demon had taken over her body completely, she was out of control. Or, at least, that's what was _supposed _to happen." He growled menacingly. "After the stupid boy said something, I wasn't paying attention to that, she got control of her body back. Temporarily, at least. Pathetic! I still need to perfect this technique, when a few simple words can give a little kunoichi the willpower to take her body back! It's insulting!"

Tsunade massaged her temples. "These, _demons,_ what are they?"

He smirked. "The departed souls of shinobi from the Fifty Years War of the Hidden Village of the Dragon." **(1)**

Tsunade held her face in her hands. "Also known as...the Heartbreak War."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That war took place so long ago that kunoichi didn't exist yet, only male nin. All the females were left behind to take care of the village." She shuddered. "And that war was a massacre. Only one man lived through the battle, and he died not long afterwards. It was absolutely gruesome."

Kisho frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"All the women of the village's boyfriends, husbands, brothers, fathers...they all died in that war. And the women committed mass suicide soon afterwards, knowing that they couldn't defend the village and they didn't have the heart to anymore, either."

He still didn't understand why she was saying this.

"It means, the words that brought Tenten's mind partly back to her body...were..."

"_I love you._"

--END--

**(1) **- I don't usually do these types of things anymore. Anyhow, made this up. It would no longer exist for obvious reasons.

UM-! Took me over three years to finish this? I hope somebody it satisfied with the ending. I hear lots of people enjoy angst XD I know I do [even though I'm personally not a fan of death!fics, I'm sure somebody out there is].

I don't really write Naruto fanfiction anymore, but maybe I'll write one again. You never know!

Byebye!


End file.
